fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luminous Precure!
Luminous Precure (inspired by Shiny Luminous) is my fan-made series I came up with. Plot Ria is back at school after a 2 week winter break and got her and Nasao's pants pulled down by the kookiest guy in school. While she cried, she met a fairy named Guki (Gucci in English). He showed Ria a big mess going on in the schoolyard. Making her wish come true, she transformed into Cure Starlight and fought the Massadamia, a huge monster blob from the Dark Kingdom. Panya Ria (Cure Starlight (Ria Miller in English) (莉安 パン屋)is a cheerful, lonely, peaceful girl who got diagnosed with a commuication discoder when she was 23 months old. She loves technology and life and obessed with anything metallic and colorful. She has long brown hair she thinks it's bronze, usaully wears t-shirts and leggings and flats. Ria is a first-year at Busupi Liiyo Middle School (Bishop Lloyd Middle School in English) and tries to figure out her classes sometime. As Cure Starlight, her hair got a rose gold color with waves. She has a rose gold short kimono with floral patterns Her catchphrase is (A stunning constellation with hope! I'm Cure Starlight!) She represents stars and constellations. Her power is the Rose Gold Constellation. Hime Larume (Cure Jewel) (Lauren Hills in English) (i滝恋 姫) is a outgoing, sometimes clumsy, bright girl who is always loved by the town. She is sometimes better than Ria but she never loses hope. She has long blonde hair and haves braces and glasses. she usaully wear long sleeved tees with jeans and boots. As Cure Jewel, her hair transform into sliver pigtails. She has the same outfit but sliver and sparkly patterns. Her catchpharse is (A collection of beautiful magic! I'm Cure Jewel!) She represents diamonds and shine. Her partner is Shimu (Shira in English) Her power is the Sliver Sword Tiki Nasao (Cure Ariel) (Naomi Tiki in English) 那須is a winged-eyeliner obessed, beautiful, and happy girl who is a grade high to Ria's and Laurume's. She remembers that one time Ria texted her before she began middle school. she's also part of the syronized swimming team. She has brown hair with pink ends. She usaully wears sweaters and leggings. As Cure Ariel, her hair got short bronze locks and the same outfit but bronze and star patterns. Her catchphrase is (A sprinkle of miracles with faith! I'm Cure Ariel!) She represents wishes and faith. Her partner is Tehoshi (Tennessee in English) Her power is the Bronze Miracle. Aida Sukuki (Cure Beach) (Sukui Anderson in English) is a lazy, wonderous, and cool girl who might fail her last year of middle school. She always wonder about everything. She's good friends with the other Cure's. She's one of the other third-years that Ria get along with. Sukuki has a short black bob with bangs. she often wears her third-year uniform costume. As Cure Beach, her hair got golden with a ponytail. She also wear the gold short kimono with swirley patterns. Her catchphrase is (A ocean goes into the sand! I'm Cure Beach!) She represents the beach and the oceans. Her partner is Luluni (Lydia in English) Name this Section Write the first section of your page here. Use this to describe details about your topic. Here are examples of things you can put here: * Weapons Aurora Phone Although it looks like a actual IPhone 5, they use these to defeat the villain with their group attack. Lumi Sticks In the final episode, the girls use the sticks like Fresh. * Bakera Ria Cheerful but sometimes emotional * Hime Larume Bright and popluar Tiki Nasao Obessed with winged eyeliner Aida Sukuki Always wonder about everything. *Setting Lloydminster, Alberta, Canada